


Birdyful Adventures

by Cyber_Rad



Series: Multiverse Madness [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, M/M, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Rad/pseuds/Cyber_Rad
Summary: You have and always will be an avid bird fan. Your mom and dad finally allowed you to get your very first birdie and you were excited!What you didn’t realise was that you would be getting Monster based birds! Looks like you have quite the adventures ahead of you!





	1. Chapter 1

I am Y/N, and I am about to get my first ever pet bird!

Ever since I was young, I always adored and dreamed of getting a pet bird. But my parents never allowed me to get one since I was still very young and they have too much work to do. But now that I have a stable job, or as stable as being a cashier can be, they finally permitted me to have a bird!

As my parents are rich, we live in a mansion. So my room was very large, which I used to my advantage. I spent the entirety of last week building a gigantic playground and home for my new bird! I'm so excited!

I could barely contain my squeal of excitement when I arrived at the nearest adoption centre. I wasn't buying a bird since I read that many pets were euthanised after getting bought, and I wanted to help a poor bird in the adoption centre. I ignored the dogs and cats in the different pens, heading straight for the bird section.

I turned around the corner, arriving at a room where birds were kept in. Finches were hopping around on their perches while different budgies flew around, chewing on their toys. Cockatiels were chirping up a storm while parrots ate some food. Cockatoos were squawking and causing a mess while some lovebirds were huddling in a corner.

It was _heaven._

I have a huge grin on my face as I walked around, looking at the different birdies. There were so many to choose from and I couldn't make up my mind! I wanted them all! I shook the thought out of my head. _No, Mother said 'only one', _I reminded myself, combing my hand through my H/C hair.

I decided to look around a bit more and try to find a bird that I feel I can bond with, so I went over to the cockatoos. Cockatoos are known to be loud and messy, generally anyway, and I also heard they were smart. Able to mimic words like parrots! Not to mention they are very adorable.

I looked around, even letting a few cockatoos nibble at my fingers as I tried to find a cockatoo to adopt. It was then that I noticed a rather small salmon-crested cockatoo trying to hide in the corner. It has pure white feathers along with the usual red beneath the feathers on its head and wings, but a black cross sign was on its chest and a small red scar on its cheek.

Its eyes locked onto mine and I saw intelligence in them, and the truth hit me like a truck. That was a Monster based cockatoo! Monster based pets are far more intelligent and harder to take care of than normal pets, and it is common knowledge for the pets to turn to a partial Monster form if they were healthy and trusted the owner enough.

I wanted to back away and search for another cockatoo, since a Monster based bird wasn't exactly what I wanted to find as a pet, but the amount of intelligence and loneliness in those eyes tore at my heartstrings. I took a deep breath. _Mom and dad never did specify what type of bird I can get... _I reassured myself before smiling gently at the bird.

"Hello there, my name is Y/N!" I introduced myself, walking over and bending my knees a little to look at the bird carefully. It flinched before puffing up its feathers, trying to make itself look larger. Honestly, it just made itself look even more adorable. I hid my giggle and reached out my hand, holding out my arm for it. It looked confused before hesitantly stepping onto my arm, its claws digging into my flesh. Ow.

"Looks like you have no qualms about hurting me, huh?" I joked, hiding my wince as I walked out the room with the bird. It shook its head as it puffs up again, showing off its sharp beak. It even looked proud of being to hurt me. Sadist.

I shook my head, even more amused than before, and went to the counter. I placed down a huge wad of money before smiling at the receptionist. "I have decided to adopt this bird!" I chirped, before starting to walk off. The receptionist yelled for me to wait but I held up a hand. "And I already did the paperwork at home, my dad will send it to you. As for the necessities for taking care of a bird, I have that taken care of too!" 

After the information dump a gave to the receptionist, I walked out and went to sit in my family's limousine, placing down my new pet bird who also doubled as a Monster down on the soft velvety cushions. It flapped its wings a few times, almost hitting my face, before moving away and staring at me warily.

I smiled before instructing the driver to bring me home, and I leaned my head on the black tinted windows while examining my new pet. It seemed to be more comfortable as time passes by, but it was still rather tense. I then noticed something which made me facepalm. With the crest, big black eyes, and black beak, how did I not notice my new pet was a male? Oh well, at least with the information, I can properly think of names for him. My eyes trailed down to the black cross on his chest, and I smiled.

"Cross. I'll call you Cross."


	2. Getting used to a new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you learn something important about taking care of Cross.

When I arrived home, I picked up Cross again, wanting to show him his new home as soon as possible. Of course though, he didn't like it and bit me, drawing some blood on my finger. I had let go by then and he was now perched on my head, pecking me if he thought I was being to fast or just threatening in general.

I walked past the garden as I approached my home, waving a hello to two other Monster based birds. They were peacocks and my parents bought them. One was a bright pink with purplish feathers on his wings, a blue feather crown along with the green feathery tail while the other was red with a black feather crown and black feathery tail. Mom called them Lust and Horror respectively.

Cross stretched his wings while I walked up the stairs to my room, and I admired how Long they were. He may be a little on the smaller side, but he was definitely going to be a strong flier. Once I got to my room, I opened the door slowly to avoid possibly spooking out my poor paranoid pet, and I walked over to the playground I made for my pet.

It was larger, taking up the entire one quarter on my room. It was in the corner near a window and it reached up to the ceiling, the wooden platforms, ladders, stairs and bars all made by professionals. Water bowls and food bowls were placed randomly too, in case my bird ever got hungry to thirsty. 

I smiled at Cross, but it was hard when he was on my head. "Here's your new home! No cages too!" I pointed out, hoping to make him relax more with the amount of space I given him. But he only tensed up more for some reason. I frowned, looking over at the set I had my dad hire workers to make. Was something wrong with it?

However, my concerns were apparently not needed as Cross decided to hop off of my head, landing on a platform near the window. He folded his wings against his body, still looking at me warily. I smiled at him, trying to show that I didn't mean any harm. It didn't work, he only looked more suspicious.

I sighed, giving up for now as I backed away. I may need to do some research on Monster based birds if I wanted to take care of him properly, so I went to my laptop. I booted it up, watching my bird explore his new home with curiosity and suspicion. He even chewed on a few toys that I placed down for him. When my laptop made the characteristic pinging sound to show it was on, I quickly searched up things about Monster based birds.

I read through the articles, taking down mental notes to be able to take care of my bird better. Monster based pets are known to be intelligent, so I should get some puzzle games for my bird. They are also hard to bond with, so I may have to put up with Cross' attitude for the next few weeks. He's lucky that he's cute and endearing, I giggled.

I spent the next few hours reading up on Monster based pets before I took out my phone, calling my dad who was currently overseas on a business trip. "Hello, sweetie?" He answered, and I immediately spouted off the items I wanted him to help me buy.

"Also some puzzle games like a board maybe? And also some more food suitable for birds!" I rattled off, before stopping in embarrassment. "Uh.. if you have the time of course, dad!" I added, feeling a tad bit guilty for going overboard with my bird obsession. Dad seemed to find it amusing though, since I heard him chuckle.

"Of course Y/N, I'll see if I can buy those things. I'll be back next week, love you!" He said, and I returned the sentiment before promptly flopping onto my bed. Ugh, it was only a few hours and I was already tired. But even then, I couldn't quell the joy in my heart. I finally got a pet bird! How lucky can I be!

I didn't even realise when I had closed my eyes, but I did. I slept like a rock, leaving my pet bird to explore on his own. I didn't know how Long I slept for, but a couple hours probably have already passed since when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was evening. I rubbed my eyes, yawning a little before sitting up.

I was feeling pretty tired but content, and I turned to see my pet- wait. I realised something, if Cross was a Monster based pet, doesn't that mean that he's as intelligent as a human? And he should also have a Monster form too...

I widened my eyes, the full extent of what I truly did hitting me. I adopted Cross, a salmon-crested cockatoo who was also a Monster based bird. A Monster based bird which is as intelligent as a human and has a Monster form. Oh god. I think I just adopted something equivalent to a kid. 

I came back to reality and saw Cross playing with a few toys still before losing interest, throwing them onto the floor. I looked down only to see a bunch of toys thrown onto the floor while he turned around and looked at me smugly. Ok, maybe a teenager fits more than a kid.

But even then, the light feeling in my heart didn't go away. In fact, it just increased. I adopted him. A bird which was very intelligent and expressive. A bird that could be my _Friend_ instead of just a _pet_. I felt an odd sense of joy and I got up, walking to Cross slowly to avoid setting him off.

I reached out a hand for a handshake, and I smiled at him. "Let's be friends here, ok?" I suggested, watching him look at my hand warily. However, an odd spark came into his eyes which resembled respect, and he raised his wing to lightly tap my hand.

This, is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Shaky Friendship

Although it's been two days since Cross and I agreed to be friends, I realised that the friendship we had was very shaky. Every action I do can break the friendship I had with Cross, so I had to be very careful.

Today is a new day, and I got up to freshen myself up. I brushed my H/C hair and examined myself before deciding I looked good enough to head out and not embarrass myself. I walked out the door to see Cross throwing another food bowl overboard, making the millets I placed in the bowl spill onto the floor. I stifled a sigh before smiling at Cross. "Good morning!" I greeted him with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Which wasn't much but at least I tried.

Cross squawked and flapped his wings before hopping up to another platform on the house I made for him. He tilted his head and puffed out his feathers, once again trying to make himself look intimidating. That was his way of saying good morning to me.

I smiled before going to my laptop, turning it on to order some more items. Birds, even monster based ones, gets bored easily, so I have to frequently buy new stuff to keep Cross entertained. I don't really mind the work anyway, my friend deserves what he can have.

I spent the entire morning looking up different items, only stopping for a while to eat my breakfast. I closed my laptop at noon and I walked over to Cross, who was drinking from a bowl of water. "Hey, do you want to look around my house?" I asked him and he looked at me warily before nodding. I beamed and was about to hold out my arm for him but he just jumped onto my head, messing my hair even more.

"Hey!" I complained, but I still opened the door and went to the staircase. Cross gave a couple short squawks, and I assumed he was laughing. I rolled my eyes before walking down the stairs. I decided to start by showing the garden that my family has, and maybe Cross would be more comfortable with Lust and Horror since they're all monster based birds.

I waved to a few maids and butlers I passed by before I arrived at the garden. It was a large open space with different flowers and trees planted around, while sprinklers did their job by watering the plants. I love the garden, it's my favourite place to relax. It looks like it's Cross's favourite too since he immediately flew off my head and landed on a tree branch.

I decided to sit down on a nearby bench and watche Cross. My E/C eyes followed his movements as hopped and flew from tree to tree. I smiled, happy to see him finally relaxing in this house. I only stopped watching him when I felt a sudden gentle peck on my arm.

I turned around and saw Lust tilting his head at me before pointing his beak to Cross. "Oh.. do you want to meet him?" I asked, brightening up when Lust nodded. I looked over to Cross.

"Cross, please come here for a while! I have someone you'd like to meet!" I called out, searching the trees for any signs of Cross. While I was facing Lust, he apparently thought it was a good time to hide himself in the trees.

I waited for a while before Cross flew over, albeit reluctantly, and he landed on the arm of the bench I am sitting on. He turned his head to face Lust and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Lust chirped a little before starting to shift.

Lust always trusted others easily, and loves shifting to be in his half monster form. He is a skeleton monster and his pink feathers usually morph to form a pink hoodie that he wears. He has the crown of blue feathers on his head and the green feathery tail. He grinned at Cross and his feathers opened up like a large fan.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Lust and I'm a peacock based monster!" He chirped, looking excited to meet someone new. He was very short, barely even reaching to an average adult's knees. Cross flapped his wings before flying down to Lust, landing on his head and squawking. Lust nodded along to his squawking and even laughed at times, making me just a tiny bit envious at their knowledge of bird language.

"Hey, Y/N!" Lust called out and I snapped out of my reverie to smile at him. Lust was always very considerate and it would be rude to ignore such a cute little bird.

"Cross says he would like more freedom around the house!" Lust translated and I blinked in surprise. Huh? I do give him freedom. It's not like I don't let him leave my room- wait. I never even open the door or windows, no wonder he feels trapped!

"Oh.. Yea sure! I'll make sure to leave my door open!" I agreed, laughing a little sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck. Cross looks a little surprised when I agreed before he gave me small smile on his beak. I grinned back, happy that I managed to get a smile from the mysterious bird known as Cross.

"You're so cute!" I squealed and leaned over to hug him. Cross clearly didn't like that and pecked my face once before flying off to the trees again. But my momentum couldn't be stopped and I tumbled over the arm of the bench, crashing into Lust. Both of is were tangled on the floor and Lust giggled after breaking out of his initial shock while I sighed and looked up into the sky.

Looks like our friendship still needs some work...


	4. Improvements

A couple weeks have already passed since I first got Cross, and he is slowly warming up to me. He started to actually talk sometimes instead of just squawking at me and he took a liking to perching on my arm. But there was a problem.

Cross gets way too bored easily.

Everyday I had to search up the internet for new puzzles for Cross to play with while Cross kept throwing the toys he already played with onto the floor. Whirl squawking loudly and demanding for new toys. It was noisy but endearing.

However, my room is getting filled up with discarded toys, and I could barely even _see _the floor near Cross' home. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed in slight annoyance and affection. It was morning, so I think I have the right to be a little annoyed.

"Cross, please stop throwing your toys onto the floor.." I pleaded uselessly as he used his talon to push _another _rubiks cube onto the floor. He only squawked happily and lifted his crest. I facepalmed.

"Cross, come on! Why don't you go play with Lust or Horror instead of messing up my floor?" I asked, half jokingly, and Cross shook his head vehemently. After the initial meeting with Lust, Cross had seemed much more happy and comfortable, so I had no idea why he didn't want to go play.

"Horror! Mean!" Cross squawked out and flapped his wings angrily before picking up a small doll I made for him and throwing it out the window. The doll hit Horror's beak. Below in the garden, Horror flapped his wings in indignation while Cross squawked at him. Probably insults.

Honestly? I have no idea whether to be amused or annoyed by Cross' behaviour.

I sighed and placed both of my hands on my face, nearly giving in and going to scour the internet for the next 5 hours for new toys, before I remembered an important fact.

Cockatoos, even monster based ones, are generally social creatures. Which meant they like to be in flocks!

A surge of DETERMINATION rushed through me and I picked up a bag, shoving some money and a water bottle into it. Cross had stopped his yelling at Horror and turned to look at me, tilting his head in curiosity.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry Cross!" I reassured, moving over and giving the top of his head a little kiss, at which he hissed and moved away from. I sighed before waving at him and leaving my room, running down the stairs.

"Please take care of Cross! Make sure he's well taken care of! Entertain him!!" I instructed the maids as I ran and burst through the door of my house. I quickly instructed for my driver to bring me to a nearby pet store, preferably one that has monster based birds. The driver looked like he was about to refuse and I contemplated getting on my knees and begging him but he only sighed before going to the limousine.

Adoption centres around here usually opens up at around noon, and so I had no choice but to go to a pet store and buy a companion for Cross. I quickly got into the limo and sighed, looking back at my room. I already missed Cross, but I had a mission ahead. A mission to get Cross a new friend!

I grinned excitedly and bounced in my seat, taking out some bird magazines my parents kept in the limo for me and I started to read them. I have read them for more than 5 times but I just couldn't help myself from squealing at seeing the adorable little birdies! I'm pretty sure I annoyed the driver but I didn't care!

Soon, a little by too soon in my opinion since I still wanted to read the magazines, we arrived at the 'Mega Pet Store'. The name wasn't very flashy like most stores, but it was the most popular for having many types of pets and the necessities needed. It was heaven for anyone looking for a pet.

I quickly exited the limo and told the driver to wait for me. I opened the glass door and the bells jingled. A worker immediately came over to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning miss! What would you like to do here in our Mega Pet Store?" She asked, a little bit too cheerfully to be real, and I smiled back. It took some hard work to ignore the kitties and hamsters in huge glass cages beside me, but I managed.

"I was wondering if you have any monster based birds around here..? Maybe a cockatoo?" I asked, filled with hope. The worker thought for a while before nodding and smiling widely.

"Why of course! We have quite the selection of birds around here! Let me show you!" She said and walked off. I immediately followed her, lured by the prospects of seeing even _more _birds.

She walked to another door which was painted a pastel blue with a sign saying 'Be quiet!'. She opened the door and went in, so I followed. The minute I stepped into the room, I saw different birds all in open cages playing around or sleeping.

However, the worker didn't stop walking so I didn't have time to admire the birds. She walked over to another door, which was painted black, and she opened it. Inside, I saw more birds, but also some partially turned monsters on the floor playing around.

"This is the room where we keep our monster based birds! You said you wanted a cockatoo, yes?" She asked and I nodded immediately. She stepped in and I followed, waving to a few monsters who looked at me in curiosity.

The worker then stopped abruptly in front of a large glass cage and she smiled at me. "Take a look!" She said and I did. I looked into the cage and saw many cockatoos playing around and having fun.

I looked around, examining each of them to make sure I would pick the perfect friend for Cross. And maybe a friend for me too. I continued to look at them, but none seemed to fit Cross or my personality.

A loud squawk then interrupted my thoughts and a weight suddenly appeared on my head. I gave a yelp of shock and froze, recognising the weight and shape of the talons. A cockatoo was sitting on my head.

Suddenly the weight disappeared and I immediately ducked away, looking up to see two cockatoos hissing at each other in the air. One was pure white with the feathers on its head and wings being yellow while the other was pure black and looked like it had... six wings?

In fact, it looked like it was somehow _melting. _

"You two! Stop fighting!" The worker demanded sharply and the two birds hissed at each other again before flying down. The black one landed near me while the other one landed far away from the black one.

"You two! Stop fighting!" The one beside me squawked, a tone of mocking in its voice. It spreaded its wings again and it did have six wings, the pairs layered on top of each other.

"I apologise for them.. The black one is a corruption breed and the white one is a pure breed.." the worker explained, shooting some disapproving looks to the two birds. "And they're twins, which is a miracle if they would only stop fighting..."

I blinked in surprise before looking at the black cockatoo. That did explain why it looked like it was melting and why it has six wings. In fact, the goop on it even covered one of its eyes.

The cockatoo swiveled its head towards me and it tilted its head before squawking, sounding much more docile then before. I lifted and eyebrow and held out my arm, and imagine my surprise when it stepped up with no hesitation. The goop felt a little weird but cool, not actually dripping off of the bird like i thought. With it being closer now, I could tell it is a little larger than Cross.

The sulfur crested cockatoo then squawked angrily across the room at its sibling and the one on my arm only turned his head away, shuffling closer to my body.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked and it immediately nodded before shooting a smug glance at its sibling. Ah, I get it now. I just wants to leave first to show its sibling that's he's better. I chuckled a little.

"Are you sure you want to buy him..? He's a little nightmare waiting to happen.." The worker asked and I nodded. The bird looked pleased and ruffled his feathers, while the worker sighed and walked off with me following. I had to keep back my giggles at the way the cockatoo imitated the different birds mockingly.

When I got to the counter, I paid for the cockatoo and refused the small tag that was to be latched onto my new friend's talons. "I'll just buy some premium food for him, thanks," I said and paid for everything I bought.

I exited the store with a heavy plastic bag in hand and I entered my limo, placing my friend down onto the seats. The problem was, I didn't know what to call my new friend.

"You're going to love your new home, friend!" I chirped, but the cockatoo just looked away and settled down on the seat. At least he was more trusting than Cross had been before.

What could go wrong, now that everything is looking up?


End file.
